1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of driver safety devices. More specifically, the present invention discloses a vehicle seat liner to facilitate extraction of an injured driver from the vehicle while stabilizing the driver's head and spinal cord.
2. Statement of the Problem
Accident and resulting injuries are an all too common occurrence for race car drivers. Given the high speeds involved in car racing, many accidents result in which the driver is too badly injured or traumatized to extricate himself from the vehicle following the crash. Of course, time is of the essence after an accident to commence medical treatment of the injured driver and also to quickly remove the driver from the vicinity of the vehicle in case of fire or explosion. These accidents sometimes involve injuries to the head or spinal cord of the driver. In such situations, it is imperative to stabilize the driver's head and spinal cord as the driver is removed from the vehicle to prevent or minimize the risk of paralysis or further permanent injury to the driver.
The prior art contains several examples of infant seats, stretchers, litters, and seat inserts used for a wide variety of purposes, including the following:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Kailenta 2,557,874 June 19, 1951 Bleck 2,555,566 June 5, 1951 Strand 2,675,060 Apr. 13, 1954 Otto 3,014,761 Dec. 26, 1961 Day 4,113,307 Sep. 12, 1978 Husnik 4,759,588 July 26, 1988 Hayton, et. al. 4,945,582 Aug. 7, 1990 ______________________________________
Bleck discloses a collapsible infant seat with a rigid back-supporting board having a slot adapted to be grasped for handling the seat. The backboard is pivotally mounted to a rigid seat board.
Strand discloses another example of a seat structure in which the back and seat are both rigid, and are pivotally connected to each other. The back has a slot apparently for ease of handling.
The Kailenta and Otto patents are examples of seat structures in which the back and seat are pivotally connected to each other. Both are intended to be mounted to car seats.
The Day patent describes an insert intended for use with a chair to maintain a physically handicapped person in a seated position. The insert can be used separately apart from the chair as a stretcher or a litter.
Husnik discloses another child seat that is temporarily mounted to the seat of a car.
Hayton discloses one example of a stretcher that can be reconfigured as a wheel chair. Stretchers also exist that allow the position of the patient to be adjusted to different semi-seated positions.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show a vehicle seat liner or insert having the structure of the present invention that facilitates rapid extrication of an injured driver from the vehicle while stabilizing the driver's head and spinal cord.